Journey
by allihyun
Summary: Daiki bilang, dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Satsuki. [Daiki/Satsuki]. Continuation ficlet(s). cover isn't mine. warn: sedikit spoiler untuk yang belum baca manga-nya. (8 of ?)
1. Chapter 1

_Journey; perjalanan._

.

.

**allihyun** presents

**Journey**

Daiki/Satsuki Fanfiction

_**Semacam Fanon (maybe). Ficlet. OOC (maybe). Using given name 'cause its sounds cute :3**_

**Kuroko no Basuke **( c ) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Journey **( c )** allihyun**

No profit gained from this fanfiction.

.

.

**Dai/Suki : Journey**

Menemukan Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki berjalan bersisian bukanlah sebuah keajaiban. Banyak spekulasi mencitrakan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, atau minimal sedang dalam masa penjajakan untuk mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain.

Tapi, bukan itu.

Mereka adalah sahabat, mengenal satu sama lain bukan karena keinginan, lebih pada kebiasaan. Rumah Daiki yang tepat berada di sebelah rumah Satsuki lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi alasan keduanya saling bertatap muka sampai pada tahap terbiasanya mereka menjumpai pintu kamar masing-masing. Adalah sebuah kewajaran menemukan Daiki tergeletak tanpa kesadaran dengan wajah berselimutkan majalah Mai-chan di kamar Satsuki. Dan tidaklah aneh jika melihat wajah menggerutu Satsuki setiap kali masuk ke kamar Daiki dan selalu menemukan berbagai barang tidak berada pada tempatnya.

Mereka adalah sahabat, komplemen bagi diri satu sama lain.

.

.

Maka ketika sore ini mereka kembali pulang bersama, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya juga pulang bersama, tidak ada hal yang tidak biasa yang harus diperhatikan secara khusus. Rute yang mereka tempuh masih sama, jalan memutar yang membuat mereka melewati lapangan basket tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu ketika mereka masih belum menginjak usia sepuluh. Berjalan bersisian hampir tanpa kata. Daiki masih memilih berjalan di sisi luar jalan sehingga (tanpa) sengaja Satsuki akan terlindung dari apapun yang melintas di jalan nantinya. Bukan sebagai bentuk sikap _gentle_ Daiki sebagai laki-laki, hanya saja Daiki dan Satsuki sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan formasi seperti itu sebagaimana terbiasanya mereka dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Jika Tetsuya dulunya adalah bayangan Daiki, maka Satsuki adalah jejak yang akan terus bersama kemanapun kaki Daiki melangkah.

Sesekali Satsuki membuka mulutnya untuk mengomentari hal-hal yang dia anggap menarik dan Daiki akan meresponnya dengan wajah menguap yang sama. Setelahnya, Satsuki akan mengucap serapah atas ketidakpedulian Daiki (hanya main-main, tentu saja) dan lagi-lagi Daiki hanya akan menguap (seolah-olah menguap adalah kegiatan paling menyenangkan di dunia) sambil berucap Satsuki berisik.

Semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berbeda.

Setidaknya sampai Satsuki menghentikan langkahnya di depan pagar pintu rumahnya. Dengan nada suara yang juga masih sama, Satsuki mengucap silabel nama Daiki,

"Dai-chan!"

Daiki yang baru saja akan membuka pagar pintu rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Satsuki menghentikan laju langkahnya dan menengok malas,

"Hm?"

"Ettoo… Kalau nantinya Dai-chan tidak ada aku, pasti kau akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Daiki mengerjapkan matanya. Satu, dua, tiga.

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa Satsuki?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Dai-chan! Katakan kau akan baik-baik saja, ya ya ya?"

Daiki menguap lagi, lalu memangkukan tangannya di pagar dan menatap Satsuki dengan tatapan kau-salah-pake-warna-bra-hari-ini dengan setengah hati.

"Aku bukan bayi jadi aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja kalau kau tidak ada, Satsuki."

"Kaujanji tidak akan membuat onar dan membolos latihan basket lagi?"

"Wakamatsu akan membuat telingaku pecah kalau aku melakukannya."

"Janji jangan pernah membuat Sakurai ketakutan lagi?"

"Hah? Aku kan hanya minta dia membuatkan aku bento berbentuk Mai-chan!"

"Kau memperalat kebaikan Sakurai, Dai-chan! Pokoknya kau jangan terlalu membuat Sakurai takut, jangan sering bolos jam sekolah juga, jangan terlalu sering tidur-tiduran di atap nanti kalau kau ketiduran di sana tidak akan ada yang membangunkanmu!"

"Berisik Satsuki! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Dai-chan!"

Satsuki tersenyum, lembut, sangat lembut, terlalu lembut, hingga Daiki harus mengamati senyum itu dengan mata sedikit memicing. Keheranannya pada keganjilan sikap Satsuki yang membuat Daiki akhirnya mengalihkan atensi dari senyum Satsuki. Mulutnya sudah setengah terbuka untuk bertanya ketika Satsuki duluan yang menuntaskan keganjilannya sore itu.

"Minggu depan, aku akan pindah ke Iwafune."

Setelah itu Daiki tidak bisa mengelaborasikan segala hal di sekitarnya dengan benar. Yang diingatnya dari potret sore itu hanyalah lambaian surai merah muda Satsuki, senyum ganjilnya yang tak mencapai keping _fuchsia_-nya dan buku-buku jari Satsuki yang memutih karena mencengkeram pagar rumahnya terlalu kuat. Daiki mungkin bukan tipe pembelajar visual, tapi potret Satsuki di sore hari itu melekat kuat dalam ingatannya tanpa diminta.

Terlalu kuat, sangat kuat.

.

.

**[part 1, end]**

_I must write something_ (sebelum otak saya bener-bener berdebu), _so here I am_.

Halooo, salam kenal saya baru di fandom ini.

Sebelumnya cuma suka main di kotak review dan lebih sering lagi jadi siders /krik. Dan oh well, terima kasih buat _plotbunny_ yang jumpalitan di kepala sampai akhirnya saya berani-beraniin publish ficlet ini \O/ Tadinya mau _continuation drabble_ tapi ternyata lebih dari 500word. Jadi yah anggap saja ini ficlet pendek/? ;wwwww; not gomen buat pake _given name_ mereka. Daiki/Satsuki terdengar _cuteee _

Rencananya mau publish sehari sekali, buat memantik kerja otak saya yang mulai berkarat. Semoga kesampaian. Kalau enggak silahkantaboksajasayapakedaiki .-.

Semoga berkenan. Maaf kalo terkesan coretnyampahcoret.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, _mind to review?_ ;)

**Story only 628words**

**280314, hometown**

**allihyun.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Journey; perjalanan._

.

.

**allihyun** presents

**Journey**

Daiki/Satsuki Fanfiction

_**Semacam Fanon (maybe). Ficlet. OOC (maybe). Using given name 'cause its sounds cute :3**_

**Kuroko no Basuke **( c ) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Journey **( c )** allihyun**

No profit gained from this fanfiction.

.

.

**Dai/Suki : Journey [part 2]**

Bangun pagi tidak pernah terasa sedamai ini bagi Daiki.

Pemuda itu bangun tanpa ada campur tangan orang lain, termasuk ketukan bertalu-talu pada pintu kamarnya dari ibunya, ataupun invasi dadakan dari Satsuki yang biasa menyerangnya di pagi hari. Bahkan alarm di jamnya pun tidak mau repot-repot berdering untuk kemudian dia lempar ke sudut terpencil kamarnya.

Daiki bangun begitu saja, sendirian. Menemukan kilatan matahari menjajah tirai kamarnya dan ketika iris biru pepatnya bersirobok dengan jam di dindingnya, detak jarum di kamarnya sudah menempatkan diri menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat.

Daiki. Terlambat. Bangun.

Oh, _shit_.

Tangannya bergerilya mencari ponsel flip biru yang tersembunyi di balik tumpukan majalah Mai Horikita yang dia baca semalam. Entah ada dorongan apa, Daiki mengecek _inbox_-nya dan tidak menemukan satu pesan baru dari siapapun. Menginspeksi _call register _juga nihil.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Satsuki berusaha membangunkannya.

Daiki merasa gusar, untuk alasan yang pemuda itu sendiri juga tidak tahu. Dilemparnya kembali ponsel itu ke sembarang arah.

Pagi ini terlalu damai.

.

.

Langit biru masih menatapnya ketika samar-samar didengarnya hentakan kaki menaiki tangga besi menuju tempat dia terlentang dengan siku menahan kepalanya saat ini. Daiki tidak perlu membuka mata atau menyiapkan telinga ekstra untuk tahu siapa itu. Satu-satunya orang yang mau repot-repot mengikutinya sampai ke atap sekolah sudah pasti, Momoi Satsuki.

"Dai-chan! Kaubolos lagi!"

Benar saja kan, Satsuki. Teriakan suara feminin itu sudah terlalu akrab di telinga Daiki.

"Hm,"

"Kau kan sudah janji padaku kemarin tidak akan bolos lagi!"

Langkah kakinya semakin mendekat. Daiki bisa mendengar bagaimana kemudian tubuh sintal itu menjatuhkan diri pada lantai semen di sampingnya, mendudukkan diri dengan lutut tertekuk seperti biasanya. Bento untuk ukuran dua orang yang selalu Satsuki bawa pun sudah diletakkan tepat di samping kepala Daiki. Aroma lapar menggodanya.

"Kita sekarang sudah kelas dua, Dai-chan. Walaupun kaubisa lolos dengan mudah karena jasamu pada basket sekolah, tidak selamanya masa depanmu akan bergantung pada basket. Memangnya ada orang yang masuk sekolah kepolisian hanya karena basket sedangkan akademik yang lainnya sama sekali nol, hm?"

"_Urusai_ yo, Satsuki! Tadi aku bangun kesiangan, sama saja kalau masuk disuruh keluar lagi."

Helaan napas terdengar berhembus dari celah bibir _peach_ Satsuki.

"Kaubangun siang karena aku tidak membangunkanmu, Dai-chan? Kau ini bodoh sekali, padahal baru kemarin kaubilang akan baik-baik saja kalau aku tidak ada, kan? Sekarang bangun pagi sendiri saja kesusahan, dasar Ganguro! Kalau kau seperti ini mana bisa aku tenang meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini! Hahhh, Dai-chan payah!"

Daiki diam, teringat kembali pada ponsel birunya dan rasa gusar aneh yang menyerangnya tadi pagi.

"Aku hanya bangun kesiangan."

"Hhh, lain kali berdayakan ponselmu untuk alarm, Dai-chan!"

"Hm."

"Hmmmmmmm!"

"Hm."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Suara geraman Satsuki masih terdengar halus, namun juga berdengung di telinganya. Daiki membuka pelan kelopak matanya, menemukan wajah menggembung Satsuki menghadap ke arahnya. Mata _fuchsia _itu berkilat jenaka.

"Apa lagi?"

Tangan lentik di hadapannya mengayunkan sekotak bento yang dari tadi menggoda insting lapar Daiki. Membuat pemuda itu akhirnya terbangun dari posisi telentangnya dan dengan wajah malasnya mencermati kontur muka Satsuki.

"Taraaa! Teriyaki burger untuk bentomu siang ini!"

"He? Kaubuat burger sendiri untuk bentoku?"

Satsuki mengangguk terlalu ekspresif, matanya berbinar sambil bibirnya berceloteh bagaimana perhatiannya dirinya pada Daiki sampai memperhatikan makanan kesukaan sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Sangkalan keluar dari bibirnya ketika Daiki melontarkan apa burger itu aman untuk konsumsi perutnya, mengingat betapa ahlinya Satsuki dalam menghancurkan dapur. Gadis itu mengutuk Daiki tentang betapa tidak bersyukurnya pemuda itu punya burger favorit sebagai bento.

Satsuki berceloteh, Daiki mendengarkan.

Saat itu riak muka Satsuki cerah, tidak tersapu kabut mendung. Bibirnya melengkungkan kurva sempurna seperti biasanya, bukan senyum halus yang ganjil. Juga, bicaranya ekspresif dan penuh warna, tidak terlihat berhati-hati merangkai kata. Daiki tahu Satsuki yang di hadapannya adalah Satsuki yang biasanya.

Tapi logikanya tidak dapat mencegah otaknya untuk teringat pada potret Satsuki di pagar rumah kemarin sore. Rasa gusar itu kembali mengulitinya.

"Kapan?"

"Eh?"

Daiki diam, masih memandang Satsuki dengan intensitas yang sama. Cukup dengan itu karena Satsuki tahu apa yang ditanyakan Daiki. Gadis itu memalingkan mukanya dulu sebelum kembali menghadap Daiki dan tersenyum ganjil seperti sebelumnya.

Katanya, minggu depan.

Daiki tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Mengatasi kesedihan seorang perempuan bukan keahliannya dan firasatnya mengatakan kalau pembicaraan ini akan berujung pada hal sensitif berbuah tangisan. Lagipula, melihat Satsuki membodohi dirinya sendiri dengan senyumannya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Jadi, Daiki memutuskan mengambil kotak bento di tangan Satsuki, membongkar isinya dan menyuapkan Teriyaki burger ke mulutnya dalam gigitan yang besar. Rasanya asin, sangat asin.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" Wajah penuh harap Satsuki menyambutnya sehabis gigitan pertama.

Daiki memerlukan jeda bagi dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di mulutnya. Tapi mulut itu tertahan, kepingan ingatan tentang senyum bodoh Satsuki yang menahannya.

"Hm, lumayan."

Daiki tidak bisa menahan bibirnya sendiri untuk terangkat saat Satsuki bersorak mendengar tanggapannya.

"Nanti pulang latihan kutraktir _popsicle_."

"Heeee? Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu, Dai-chan?"

Daiki menyuapkan satu gigitan lagi di mulutnya lalu meringis.

"Kenapa ya? Entahlah. Anggap saja aku sedang jadi orang baik."

Satsuki sekali lagi bersorak sembari Daiki melanjutkan lagi menyuapkan burger Satsuki yang keasinan.

Daiki sudah memutuskan bahwa hari ini dia akan jadi orang baik, _untuk Satsuki._

.

.

**[part 2, end]**

**Story only = 829words**

**300314, hometown**

**allihyun.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Journey; perjalanan._

.

.

**allihyun** presents

**Journey**

Daiki/Satsuki Fanfiction

_**Semacam Fanon (maybe). Ficlet. OOC (maybe). Using given name 'cause its sounds cute :3**_

**Kuroko no Basuke **( c ) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Journey **( c )** allihyun**

No profit gained from this fanfiction.

.

.

**Dai/Suki : Journey [part 3]**

Waktu itu relatif. Cepat tidaknya sebuah momentum itu berjalan tidak bisa dipastikan dengan satuan angka yang pasti.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya waktu satu minggu berjalan seperti kilatan jam bagi Daiki. Terhitung sudah tujuh hari sejak makan bento bersama Satsuki di atap sekolah siang itu, dan itu artinya tepat hari ini juga saat itu tiba. Hari di mana Satsuki akan beranjak dari bumi Tokyo, menuju Iwafune. Tempat yang tidak cukup dijangkau Daiki hanya dengan sapuan langkah kaki.

Pagi ini lagi-lagi Daiki terbangun dengan damai. Tanpa jeritan alarm ponselnya atau bunyi-bunyian lainnya. Detak jarum jamnya masih berjalan konstan pada perputaran waktu pukul empat dini hari. Ini masih pagi, pagi sekali, dan sekali lagi, untuk alasan yang Daiki sendiri tidak ingin tahu, hatinya terasa gusar.

Bangun pagi itu menyebalkan.

.

.

Bukan hari sekolah tapi hari ini Daiki bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya. Bukan maunya tapi juga bukan tanpa alasan.

Jam sembilan pagi kereta yang akan membawa keluarga Satsuki menuju Iwafune berangkat. Daiki tidak bisa (atau tidak mau) menolak keinginan Satsuki untuk diantar Daiki sampai stasiun. Gadis itu mengancam akan membuang DVD _gravure_ yang tertangkap Satsuki saat membersihkan kamar Daiki kemarin sore kalau Daiki tidak mau mengantarnya. Ancaman yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu karena sebenarnya DVD yang ditemukan Satsuki itu sudah rusak dan Daiki sengaja menggeletakkannya di sembarang tempat.

Jadi disinilah Daiki sekarang, di stasiun bersama Satsuki, Ayah dan Ibu gadis itu menunggu kereta. Di tengah deretan calon penumpang yang lain mereka berdiri bersisian. Aneh rasanya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membawa barang bawaan paling banyak namun juga satu-satunya orang yang tidak pergi. Daiki harus berterima kasih banyak pada Satsuki untuk ini.

Sembari menunggu, Satsuki memberi Daiki cerita tentang mengapa Satsuki harus turut serta pindah ke Iwafune. Satu alasan krusial yang membuat sisi kepedulian Daiki tergugah lebih jauh lagi.

Ayah Satsuki sudah lama menderita penyakit lemah jantung, Daiki sudah tahu itu. Terakhir kali Daiki menjenguknya di rumah sakit bulan lalu, kondisinya memang memburuk dan kebetulan temannya di Iwafune memiliki solusi untuk itu. Hanya saja Iwafune bukan tempat yang bisa dicapai dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam dengan menggunakan bis atau taksi dari Tokyo. Tempat itu hanya bisa dicapai dari Tokyo dengan dua kali berganti kereta dan berkali-kali pemberhentian sementara di stasiun. Lebih dari cukup untuk memberi alasan bagi keluarga Momoi Satsuki untuk beralih hunian ke Iwafune. Termasuk Satsuki, gadis itu tidak mungkin tega meninggalkan ibunya sendirian menjaga Ayahnya di sana.

Meskipun itu artinya Satsuki harus meninggalkan tim basketnya di Touo, sekaligus berhenti mengikuti jejak langkah Daiki. Membuatnya tidak lagi bisa mengawasi Dai-chan-nya seperti sedia kala. Satsuki memutuskan untuk percaya pada Daiki, bahwa pemuda itu sudah beranjak dewasa, bahwa pemuda itu akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya.

"Aku percaya bahwa aku bisa percaya Dai-chan, iya kan Dai-chan?"

Ucapan Satsuki di stasiun pagi itu terdengar jauh sekali di telinga Daiki. Pemuda itu mendengarkan tapi tidak _mendengar_. Sampai ketika bunyi monoton notifikasi keberangkatan kereta mengembalikannya pada gravitasi bumi dan kerlingan Satsuki.

Daiki bergeming ketika melihat perlahan-lahan pintu kereta menenggelamkan sosok Satsuki di balik tubuh bajanya. Daiki memutuskan untuk bersikap reluktan, tidak akan ada yang berubah dengan ada atau tidak adanya Satsuki di sisinya. Saat itu Daiki yakin, dia akan baik-baik saja.

Mereka akan baik-baik saja,_ kan_?

.

.

**[part 3, end]**

Haii, maaf saya telat sehari. Sebagai gantinya saya bikin 2 part sekaligus UvU/ maaf kalo mulai berceceran dan agak gak nyambung mungkin _feel_-nya_. _

_It will be continuation ficlet_, jadi maksud saya emang bakal kontinyu dan sambung menyambung menjadi satu itulah fanfic ini /? /woy! Kasih tahu saya kalau ada bagian-bagian yang mungkin kurang atau apaaa gitu ya, errr. _Feel free to comment, dear_ ;)

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review di chapter satu ;) _it's inspire me more! _:****

Yaps, sampai jumpa di part berikutnya ya! See ya :D

**Story only =526words**

**300314, hometown.**

**allihyun.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Journey; perjalanan._

.

.

**allihyun** presents

**Journey**

Daiki/Satsuki Fanfiction

_**Semacam Fanon (maybe). Ficlet. OOC (maybe). Using given name 'cause its sounds cute :3**_

**Kuroko no Basuke **( c ) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**5 cm per second **( c ) **Makoto Shinkai & Yukiko Seike**

**Journey **( c )** allihyun**

No profit gained from this fanfiction.

.

.

**Dai/Suki : Journey [part 4]**

Dalam siklus waktu, ada nama-nama hari sebagai penanda perputaran rotasi. Nama hari yang sama, namun berbeda. Nama yang berbeda, namun tak beda. Ada juga yang sama dan masih tetap sama.

Analogi Minggu adalah hari libur, Minggu berikutnya lagi libur, libur, libur kemudian libur lagi. Minggu pertama dilalui dengan tawa, kedua mungkin masih tertawa, ketiga pertengkaran pecah, keempat ada air mata membasahi, kelima senyum hangat kembali menyelimuti. Ada banyak hari yang sama, sekaligus berbeda.

Hari Minggu ini, Satsuki memutuskan untuk membuatnya tetap sama. Tidak akan ada air mata kecuali sebuah cerita.

Mata _fuchsia_-nya menatap sosok tinggi besar di hadapannya yang terhalang pintu baja kereta. Pemuda itu masih di sana, dengan satu tangan tenggelam di saku celananya, seringai tipis terpatri di wajahnya. Ketika kereta perlahan mulai melaju, jaket biru kesayanga pemuda itu melambai terkena gesekan udara, surai kebiruannya bergerak senada. Tangannya melambai, tak tergapai.

Tubuh Daiki terlihat semakin kecil termakan jarak. Semakin jauh, semakin kecil, kecil, dan kecil. Hingga akhirnya hilang.

Inilah selamat tinggal.

Satsuki masih berdiri di depan pintu kereta. Mendengar suara di luar yang berdesing dan terdengar samar. Garis bibirnya masih membentuk kurva sempurna seperti sedia kala. Gadis itu masih enggan menghampiri tempat duduknya. Perjalanan di hadapannya terlihat begitu cepat, hingga bentuk-bentuk yang mereka lewati tidak memiliki wujud yang jelas untuk dilihat. Bergerak cepat dari satu bangunan ke bangunan yang lain tanpa sempat melihat bentuk utuhnya.

Waktu terasa dipercepat, Satsuki merasa dunianya melambat.

Bohong jika mengatakan hal ini tidak berat baginya. Meninggalkan Tokyo sama saja dengan meninggalkan separuh dirinya. Satsuki bukan hanya lahir di sana, tapi juga tumbuh, besar, berkembang dan belajar di sana. Satsuki pertama mengenal basket di Tokyo, di depan televisi rumahnya yang menampilkan siaran _live _NBA. Daiki di sampingnya, terkejut, berteriak, dan tertarik dengan kuatnya.

Di Tokyo, Satsuki menemukan Teikou. Tempat keajaiban-keajaiban berada, sekaligus tempat air matanya mengalir deras untuk pertama kalinya. Satsuki mengenal basket di Teikou sebagai hal yang menakjubkan, kemudian menyedihkan. Karena pada akhirnya, yang bisa dilihat Satsuki hanyalah punggung Aomine-_kun, _punggung Ki-_chan, _punggung Midorin, punggung Mukkun, punggung Akashi-_kun, _dan langkah sepatu Tetsu-_kun _yang berpaling. Cinta pertamanya terjadi di Teikou dan bahkan belum sempat mekar hingga membuka pintu kedewasaan yang terlalu cepat bagi Satsuki.

Tim basket Touo adalah destinasi selanjutnya, bersama Daiki. Di sana Satsuki melihat Daiki semakin tenggelam; semakin dia hebat, semakin dia terjatuh. Masih hanya punggung Daiki yang bisa dilihatnya, hingga cahaya itu datang dan mengembalikan Daiki ke permukaan. Touo kalah, tapi Satsuki merasa menang. Karena setelahnya, decitan sepatu baru Daiki kembali mewarnai _gym _ tempat tim mereka berlatih. Aomine-_kun_ kembali menjadi Dai-_chan._

Di Tokyo, Satsuki mengenal Dai-_chan, _Aomine-_kun _dan Dai-_chan._

Teriakan marah Wakamatsu dan _sumimasen _khas Sakurai menjadi warna lain di Touo. Ada Imayoshi dan Susa yang sesekali menyempatkan diri berkunjung sesudah Winter Cup berakhir. Ada teriakan dan semangat dari rekan tim yang lainnya. Bola yang terpantul, lantai yang berdecit, ring yang bergetar, keringat yang bertetesan, loker-loker yang terisi serampangan. Semuanya masih terlihat nyata jika Satsuki memejamkan mata.

Tokyo menyimpan banyak cerita tentang Satsuki.

Tokyo memiliki Teikou, Touo, Tetsu-_kun, _Ki-_chan, _Midorin, Mukkun, Akashi-_kun, _Sakurai, Wakamatsu, Imayoshi, Susa, basket, basket dan basket.

Dan Tokyo memiliki Dai-_chan_.

Dai-_chan_ yang sudah berjanji akan baik-baik saja tanpa harus diawasi. Dai-_chan _yang _dewasa_.

"Kauyakin tidak ingin tinggal, sayang?" sebuah tepukan halus di bahunya, Satsuki tahu itu ibunya tanpa harus menoleh.

"_Daijobu, Kaa-san. _Kesehatan _Tou-san_ lebih penting. Lagipula, tidak ada yang lebih kukhawatirkan selain _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san._"

"Kaumembuat aku dan ayahmu jadi kedengaran menyedihkan, sayang."

"Aaa, bukan begitu, _Kaa-san._ Aku khawatir pada kalian karena aku menyayangi kalian, aku juga menyayangi teman-temanku di Tokyo makanya aku percaya pada mereka, mereka pasti juga akan baik-baik saja. _Ne, Kaa-san_?"

Ponsel Satsuki berbunyi, notifikasi email masuk. Dari Tetsu-_kun._

"Jangan khawatir Momoi-san, aku akan memastikan Aomine-_kun _tetap baik-baik saja di sini. Jadi kuharap kau jangan terlalu cemas. Hati-hati ya di Iwafune sana, anggap saja ini sebagai suatu perjalanan, tetaplah menjaga komunikasi dengan kami semua di sini. Sampai jumpa."

Satsuki tersenyum membacanya. Hatinya melembut dan merasa tenang. Benar kata Tetsu-_kun, _ini hanya sebuah perjalanan, bukan untuk selamanya. Satsuki pasti kembali.

_Ne, matta ashita._

[karena ini bukan hanya tentang _selamat tinggal, _tapi juga _sampai jumpa_]

.

.

**[part 4, end]**

Halo maaf saya apdet lama banget, orz -_- _no excuse_, saya macet ide galau aja huhu /plok. Dan btw, ini emang sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari _5 cm per second_. Maaf baru naruh disclaimer di chapter ini aaaa TwT

Dan btw lagi, chapter ini penuh sama repetisi. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa /maboks/ beginilah nasib kalau miskin diksi TwT /alesan.

Dan juga makasih yaaa buat yang sudah review, read, favs juga follow. Makasiiih banget pokoknya :*

_See you next chapter_ ! :D

**Story only = 680words**

**120414, hometown.**

**allihyun**


	5. Chapter 5

_Journey; perjalanan._

.

.

**allihyun** presents

**Journey**

Daiki/Satsuki Fanfiction

_**Semacam Fanon (maybe). Ficlet. OOC (maybe). Using given name 'cause its sounds cute :3**_

**Kuroko no Basuke **( c ) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**5 cm per second **( c ) **Makoto Shinkai & Yukiko Seike**

**Journey **( c )** allihyun**

No profit gained from this fanfiction.

.

.

**Dai/Suki : Journey [part 5]**

Daiki bukan tipe orang yang suka mengukur kebahagiaan jika itu bukan tentang basket. Dia tidak akan repot membandingkan yang begini akan lebih baik jadi begitu, yang itu sebaiknya begini, yang ini harusnya begitu, dan sebaliknya, dan seterusnya.

Jadi, ketika langkah kakinya perlahan beranjak dari peron, Daiki tidak memiliki gambaran untuk memperbaiki rasa gusarnya yang tidak beralasan. Kakinya terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar, kepalanya tak lagi menoleh. Kereta Satsuki sudah berlalu sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu, apa lagi yang harus dilihat? Bahunya sudah bebas dari beban bawaan tas bermuatan berat milik Satsuki, seharusnya langkahnya menjadi ringan,tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Seperti ada beban di benaknya, dan Daiki benci terbebani.

Ketika hampir mencapai pintu keluar stasiun, iris biru pepat Daiki menangkap sosok yang tak lagi asing baginya. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi proporsional, rambut pirang berkilauan dan _smokey eyes _khasnya. Dalam sekali lihat saja Daiki tahu, siapa pemuda yang menarik perhatian hampir setiap gadis yang melewatinya itu.

"Kise?"

"Aomine_cchi! Yappari, _ternyata kau benar-benar di sini!"

Tanpa sungkan Kise Ryouta menghambur memeluknya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan menilai yang dialamatkan pada mereka berdua. Daiki yang pertama kali bereaksi minta dilepaskan dari kuncian Kise.

"Kau mencari-cariku untuk apa?"

"_Hidoiiii-ssu! _Tentu saja karena aku kangen pada Aomine_cchi _makanya aku menyusulmu ke sini!"

Lagi, Kise menarik atensi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sisi mereka. Daiki sampai harus memijat keningnya sedikit menghadapi tingkah mantan rekan setim-nya di Teikou itu. Menjadi pusat perhatian adalah adiksi sendiri bagi Kise, tapi bukan untuk Daiki. Pemuda itu hanya akan mempertaruhkan segalanya jika itu untuk basket, basket dan basket.

"Tidak bisakah kaumelakukannya dengan wajar saja, Kise?"

"Bagiku ini yang paling wajar yang bisa kulakukan dengan Aomine_cchi, _hehehe!"

Mengabaikan tatapan mengintimidasi dari Daiki, Kise justru mengulurkan sebelah tangannya melewati bahu tegap Daiki yang tiga sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya. Jari-jarinya sudah duluan mencengkeram ujung-ujung bahu Daiki sebelum Daiki sempat mengelak lebih jauh.

"Baiklah,kaumau apa?"

Kise tersenyum lima jari, menarik Daiki lebih dekat dan berbisik pelan di balik bahunya.

"Ayo, kutunjukkan hal yang menyenangkan padamu, Aomine_cchi_!"

Daiki menyerah, pasrah.

.

.

Langit senja mengiringi gambaran memori yang tercipta sore ini.

Senyum Daiki kembali terkembang ketika tepat angka ke-50 dicetak melalu _formless shoot_-nya. Daiki menang telak melihat skor yang dicetak Kuroko yang bahkan tidak mencapai separuhnya. Telapak tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Kuroko yang masih menopangkan kedua tangannya pada lututnya yang bergetar.

Ya, ajakan Kise di pintu stasiun tadi berujung di lapangan basket ini. Dengan Kuroko yang menantangnya _one-on-one._

"Kau harus lebih berjuang lagi, Tetsu."

"Lain kali tidak akan seperti ini, Aomine-_kun_!"

Sementara dari pinggir lapangan tempat mereka beradu, Kise berteriak lantang sembari berjalan pelan menuju keduanya berada. Handuk kecil berwarna _baby blue _ada dalam genggamannya.

"_Hidoi_-_ssu _Aomine_cchi_! Kau harusnya lebih lembut pada Kuroko_cchi_!" Kise meraupkan handuk di tangannya ke kepala Kuroko dan menggosokkannya di sana dengan pelan. Tangan Kuroko kemudian meraih handuk itu dan memilih untuk mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri dari keringat yang membanjir.

Sementara di hadapan mereka Daiki berdiri malas sambil kelingking kirinya diberdayakan untuk membersihkan telinga. Sebuah kegiatan yang biasanya diteriakkan Satsuki dengan kata 'jorok!'. Ah, kenapa jadi Satsuki lagi?

"Hhh,"

"Kenapa kau menghela napas berat begitu, Aomine_cchi_?"

"Bukan apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong aku bermain hari ini dengan serius sesuai keinginan Tetsu, jadi bukan bagianmu untuk memarahiku seperti itu, Kise."

"Eeehh- "

"Aomine-_kun _benar Kise-_kun, _aku akan marah kalau Aomine-_kun _tidak sungguh-sungguh. Itu sama saja Aomine-_kun _mempermainkanku." Kuroko menarik _handband _di tangan kirinya sebelum kemudian melanjutkan," lagi pula, tujuan utamaku hari ini adalah menemani Aomine-_kun._"

Kedua alis Daiki berkedut,

"Karena itu kau juga mengajak tiga orang itu ke sini, Tetsu?"

Daiki tidak bisa menahan nada malasnya untuk tidak lebih malas lagi ketika telunjuknya mengarah kepada tiga sosok besar yang berada di sisi lapangan yang dari tadi juga memperhatikan mereka. Di sana berdiri Murasakibara dengan maiyubo-nya, Midorima dengan sepatu roda warna merah jambu di sampingnya, dan juga Kagami.

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kaumengajak Murasakibara atau Midorima, tapi dia?"

Sekali lagi telunjuk Daiki menekankan pada satu sosok, Kagami. Sementara yang ditunjuk langsung maju dan tanpa sungkan menjawab pertanyaan Daiki dengan tidak kalah kerasnya. Lagi, mereka ribut. Selalu begitu setiap kali mereka bertemu. Keributan sudah seperti satu bentuk kewajiban bagi mereka.

Sementara Kise berusaha melerai mereka berdua, Kuroko berjalan ke tepi menghampiri Murasakibara dan Midorima.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun."

"Aku kebetulan saja sedang ada urusan di dekat di sini, _nodayo._" Midorima tidak lupa berkata sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aka_chin _ bilang aku harus datang, jadi aku datang ke sini."

"Kaumenuruti kata-kata orang yang bahkan tidak melakukan apa yang disuruhnya, Murasakibara?"

"Aomine-_kun_? Sudah selesai?"

Daiki hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil kemudian menenggelamkan tangannya pada saku celananya.

"Kaubisa menanyakannya langsung pada Aka_chin_ kalau mau, Mine_chin._"

"Akashi-_kun _bilang hari ini bertepatan dengan acara keluarga besarnya jadi dia tidak bisa datang, tapi Akashi-_kun _menyampaikan pesannya untukmu, Aomine_-kun_."

"Pesan?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Akashi-_kun _bilang, Aomine-_kun _mulai sekarang harus memberdayakan ponsel dengan lebih baik."

Kali ini bukan hanya Daiki yang memasang ekspresi bingung. Hampir semua yang ada mengungkapkan kata tanya, kecuali Midorima. Pemuda itu tersenyum misterius sambil (sekali lagi) membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Daiki sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan maksud terselubung Akashi. Bagaimanapun, perkataan mantan kaptennya itu selalu berujung kebenaran. Jadi kebenaran seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Akashi kali ini, Daiki hanya akan menunggu nantinya jadi seperti apa.

Lagi pula, kehadiran teman-temannya di sini pasti bukan tanpa rencana. Alasan 'menemani Aomine-_kun_' yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko tadi semacam wajah dari lapisan-lapisan alasan sebenarnya mereka ada di sini. Adanya Kuroko, dan konspirasi kedatangan mereka, di tambah Akashi yang bersedia meninggalkan pesan bahkan walaupun bukan dia sendiri yang mengundang. Daiki tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, ada orang di balik Kuroko.

Ada Satsuki di balik Kuroko.

Dalam hati Daiki berterima kasih banyak, banyak sekali, pada Satsuki. Karena bahkan ketika Satsuki tidak mendampinginya seperti ini, Satsuki masih berusaha menjaganya. Mungkin, kalau saja hari ini Kuroko tidak membuat konspirasi perkumpulan seperti sekarang, atau Kise tidak menghampirinya di pintu stasiun, Daiki hanya akan tidur seharian, atau makan _snack _di kamarnya, atau bermain basket sendirian sampai malam dan tertidur di lapangan. Melakukan kegiatan tanpa tujuan.

Berkat mereka lah, Daiki sekarang ada di sini, dengan teriakan teman-temannya menemani.

"Hei, kalian mau kutraktir _okonomiyaki _?"

_Satsuki, terima kasih._

.

.

**[part 5, end]**

Agak banyak dialognya sih,hehehe. Dan adegan _friendship_ -nya rada nganu(?) lol. Rasaya kangen banget sama persahabatannya Kisedai jaman SMP TwT semoga mereka bisa balik akrab lagi kaya dulu aaaaaaaa /o/ ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin buat _Journey _ehehehe

Btw, _this is little addendum for this chapter ;)_

**Addendum:**

Daiki sampai di rumahnya pukul sepuluh malam. Orang-orang di rumahnya sudah tidur ketika Daiki masuk, menemukan lampu ruang utama yang sudah mati. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi deritan tangga yang gaduh setiap kali kakinya melangkah, Daiki berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya. Menangkap _handle _pintu, untuk kemudian dibuka dan Daiki masuk ke baliknya.

Pemandangan kamarnya yang masih rapi menyambut. Sekali lagi, terima kasih pada Satsuki yang sudah membersihkan kamarnya kemarin sore.

Baru saja akan melepas jaketnya, tiba-tiba ponsel Daiki berdering. Sebuah pesan baru masuk.

Dari Satsuki.

"Dai-_chan _maaf aku baru mengabarimu sekarang! Aku sudah sampai di Iwafune sore tadi tapi karena langsung beres-beres aku jadi tidak sempat mempedulikan ponselku, hehehe. Ini tempat yang luar biasa Dai-_chan_! Sungguh! Banyak tempat beratap langit di sini dan masih bersih, kau pasti suka, di kompleks perumahanku ada lapangan basket yang cukup luas. Melihatnya aku jadi langsung ingat Dai-_chan_! Kapan-kapan kau harus ke sini ya, Dai-_chan_! Janji!"

Daiki mendengus, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Kauberisik seperti biasa Satsuki, kuharap ketenangan Iwafune tidak terganggu olehmu. Sampaikan salamku pada lapangan basket di tempatmu, bilang padanya suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi rajanya."

[_dan akhirnya, pesan dari Akashi menemukan fakta kebenarannya; Daiki harus memberdayakan ponselnya dengan lebih baik_]

**.**

**.**

Yaps! Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :D

Mohon maaf untuk review yang belum saya balasa ya, _but it's still thanks for y'all! _

_Love you, mmuacchh :*_

_See ya next chapter ;)_

**Story only=998words**

**140412, hometown.**

**allihyun**


	6. Chapter 6

_Journey; perjalanan._

.

.

**allihyun** presents

**Journey**

Daiki/Satsuki Fanfiction

_**Semacam Fanon (maybe). Ficlet. OOC (maybe). Using given name 'cause its sounds cute :3**_

**Kuroko no Basuke **( c ) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**5 cm per second **( c ) **Makoto Shinkai & Yukiko Seike**

**Journey **( c )** allihyun**

No profit gained from this fanfiction.

.

.

**Dai/Suki : Journey [part 6]**

Waktu tetap menjadi variabel yang misterius bagi Aomine Daiki.

Sekali lagi, satu minggu terlewati. Tanpa bisa Daiki cegah pergantian hari tetap berjalan konstan seperti biasanya. Namun begitu, kilatan peristiwa yang terjadi terasa bergantian dengan lebih cepat, dari satu fragmen ke fragmen yang lainnya. Cepat, tak berasa, tak terkenang.

Di luar ekspektasinya sendiri, satu minggu yang dia lalui berjalan begitu lancar. Daiki dapat menyesuaikan dirinya dengan baik (lebih baik daripada yang pernah dibayangkannya) terhadap kealpaan Satsuki di sisinya.

Daiki telah tumbuh, tidak lagi pandai mengeluh. Tapi kini dia adalah pemuda yang rela menghasilkan peluh. Untuk permainan basketnya, untuk tim basketnya dan untuk dirinya. Dalam satu terobosan waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat Daiki menunjukkan perubahan yang nyata.

Sebuah perubahan yang Daiki sendiri tidak pernah mengetahuinya secara sadar.

Daiki hanya bertindak sesuai naluriah sembari tetap berpegang teguh pada sebuah petuah, bahwa Daiki akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun sendirian, Daiki akan tetap bisa bertahan. Tetap berdiri, tegar, kuat dan menghadap ke depan. Daiki tidak menantang, hanya menyesuaikan.

Daiki ingin _membuktikan _bahwa dia bisa. Bahwa Daiki _mampu_.

.

.

Bagaimana dan seperti apa Daiki berubah jangan pernah tanyakan langsung pada yang bersangkutan, karena Daiki sendiri tidak pernah merasa merubah dirinya, dengan atau tanpa sengaja. Daiki hanya bereaksi sesuai dengan simultan yang diterimanya, menurutnya.

Aomine Daiki adalah laki-laki sejati yang memiliki harga diri tinggi.

Satu fakta itu lebih dari cukup bagi Daiki untuk meluruskan anomali sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Laki-laki yang memiliki harga diri adalah laki-laki yang bisa menepati janji. Dari awal, Daiki sudah memutuskan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa jejak langkah Satsuki mengiringi. Daiki sudah berjanji dan dia akan menepati. Bukan demi Satsuki, bukan, tapi demi dirinya sendiri. Bukankah dia laki-laki sejati?

Karena itu lah, ketika orang-orang di sekelilingnya mulai berspekulasi tentang betapa-berubahnya-Daiki-setelah-Satsuki-pergi, Daiki hanya bisa bilang kalau itu kebodohan yang dilebih-lebihkan. Dia bukan pemuda patah hati yang ditinggal pacar pergi (seperti yang sering dinyanyikan Wakamatsu setiap kali kapten timnya itu perlu menghibur diri), apalagi sampai frustasi sampai mau repot-repot mengubah diri. Dari Daiki yang tidak peduli menjadi Daiki yang sangat mandiri.

Bagi Daiki, Satsuki adalah salah satu komplemen rutinitas kesehariannya. Sama nilainya dengan sepatu _Air Jordan _kesayangan Daiki yang selalu dipakai setiap kali Daiki bermain basket. Satsuki dan _Air Jordan_ terdefinisikan sebagai pelengkap dalam siklus harian hidup Daiki. Jika suatu hari _Air Jordan _kesayangannya rusak, maka Daiki hanya perlu memperbaikinya atau bahkan membeli yang baru. Maka ketika Satsuki tidak lagi mengiringinya, Daiki hanya perlu membiasakan diri bersikap lebih mandiri.

( Daiki melewatkan detail tentang _kesayangan _yang melekat sebagai _title _dari sepatu _Air Jordan-_nya, atau mungkin juga berlaku pada Satsuki )

Jika dulu Satsuki harus membangunkannya setiap pagi, bahkan sampai mendobrak pintu kamarnya jika perlu, maka Daiki sekarang hanya perlu mendengar satu kali alarm berbunyi dan pemuda bersurai _navy-blue_ itu akan bangun pada detik berikutnya.

Jika dulu Satsuki harus mencari-cari Daiki untuk ikut latihan, sekarang Daiki jadi orang paling dulu datang di _gym_ sekaligus menjadi yang paling terakhir pulang di antara yang lainnya.

Jika dulu Satsuki harus mengingatkan Daiki untuk tidak bolos dan menyusulnya ke atap sekolah demi membangunkannya, sekarang presensi Daiki hampir nihil dari tanda absen.

Semua hal dapat dengan mudah dijalankan jika Daiki membiasakan, bukan?

"Dai-chan, jangan lupa hari ini kau harus tetap berangkat latihan! Kau masih tidak begitu enak badan? Suplemen yang biasanya masih ada, kan? Jangan sampai kau bolos hanya karena hal-hal sepele seperti tidur kemalaman gara-gara nonton NBA ya! Awas saja kalau besok pagi kau juga belum bangun ketika aku telepon! Kau baca ini kan Dai-chan? Aku tahu kau baca jadi jangan sampai membuatku menerbangkan sepatuku dari Iwafune hanya untuk membuatmu menampakkan diri di depan Wakamatsu!"

Email dari Satsuki. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

Satu lagi hal baru yang mulai Daiki biasakan, kegiatan jarinya dalam menjamah ponsel.

"_Urusai yo_, Satsuki!"

Satu balasan singkat dan Daiki kembali berjalan. Gerbang Touo menunggunya di depan sana.

[ _Satu-satunya hal yang berubah dari seorang Aomine Daiki adalah; kemahirannya dalam membohongi dirinya sendiri_ ]

.

.

**[part 6, end]**

_Well, this is what_? Ngebut banget, mumpung ada inspirasi keburu kabur aaaaaa_…. Let me know your opinions about this chapter, guys?_

**Story only= 650words**

**140414, hometown.**

**allihyun**


	7. Chapter 7

_Journey; perjalanan._

.

.

**allihyun** presents

**Journey**

Daiki/Satsuki Fanfiction

_**Semacam Fanon (maybe). Ficlet. OOC (maybe). Spoiler for those who didn't read manga until chapter 204. Using given name 'cause its sounds cute :3**_

**Kuroko no Basuke **( c ) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**5 cm per second **( c ) **Makoto Shinkai & Yukiko Seike**

**Journey **( c )** allihyun**

No profit gained from this fanfiction.

.

.

**Dai/Suki : Journey [part 7]**

Terkadang, kebetulan bisa jadi adalah takdir yang berupa garis nasib yang berhubungan satu sama lain. Satsuki tidak tahu, apakah yang terjadi padanya kali ini adalah salah satu bentuk kebetulan biasa dalam hidupnya. Atau memang ada garis takdir tertentu yang menariknya sampai ke sini.

Yang jelas, mata Satsuki tidak bisa tidak terkunci pada sepasang manik jingga di pojok kelas barunya ketika kilatan pandangan mereka bertemu. Satsuki yakin, dia pernah mengenalnya dan pemuda pemilik netra jingga itu juga mengenalnya. Satsuki bisa melihatnya dari bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu saat pertama kali Satsuki memperkenalkan dirinya, bahu pemuda itu menegang, walaupun sebentar tapi matanya sempat terbelalak dan bibirnya sempat mengucap nama Momoi Satsuki walaupun lirih. Satsuki bisa melihatnya dari bagaimana bibirnya bergerak. Hanya sepersekian detik karena pemuda itu kemudian memilih mengangkat benda menyerupai kipas untuk dimainkan.

Di suatu tempat di masa lalunya, Satsuki yakin pernah menemui pemuda itu sebelumnya. Entah kapan, entah di mana. Satsuki hanya perlu sedikit lebih keras meningkatkan daya kerja ingatannya. Pemuda itu familiar, dengan rambut jingga senada warna manik matanya dan juga perawakannya yang proporsional. Ditambah lagi ketika berbicara pemuda itu tidak menggunakan aksen daerah yang kental seperti teman-temannya yang lain di sini.

Satsuki pernah mengenalnya. Pasti.

.

.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro-_kun, desu ka_?"

Akhirnya Satsuki menemukan sebaris nama itu dalam ingatannya dan memberanikan diri menyapa duluan ketika pulang sekolah. Setelah dengan cepat mengganti _uwabaki_-nya dengan sepatu, Satsuki cepat-cepat menyusul langkah-langkah lebar Ogiwara yang dilihatnya sudah melalui pintu keluar terlebih dahulu. Satsuki terpaksa menolak beberapa ajakan pulang bersama teman-teman perempuannya dan memilih memanjangkan langkahnya untuk menyusul Ogiwara.

"_Ohayou_, Momoi Satsuki-_san, genki desu ka_?" Ogiwara menyambut pertanyaannya dengan sesuatu yang Satsuki sudah perkirakan sebelumnya. Menilik dari cerita Kuroko dulu, Ogiwara bisa dibilang sebagai sosok Daiki yang lain waktu SMP. Mungkin, sampai sekarang pun masih begitu.

Entah kenapa kali ini Satsuki bukannya yakin, hanya berharap. Instingnya mengatakan Ogiwara yang ditemuinya saat ini _sedikit _berbeda dari yang Kuroko pernah ceritakan. Bagaimanapun, Satsuki tidak bisa memperkirakannya terlalu jauh mengingat dulu dia hanya mengenal Ogiwara melalui pertandingan final Interhigh tingkat SMP, Meikou melawan Teikou. Saat itu Ogiwara yang masih memperkuat tim basket SMP Meikou harus menelan kekalahan pahit dengan jenjang skor mencapai seratus. Satsuki tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi pada Ogiwara setelah itu.

Yang Satsuki tahu '_janji_' yang dibangun oleh Kuroko dan Ogiwara sudah hancur.

"_Genki desu, _kau masih mengingatku Ogiwara-_kun_?"

Ogiwara mengangguk sambil mengayunkan kipasnya,"Hm, tidak mudah melupakan wajah manajer hebat dari tim hebat sepertimu."

_Manajer hebat dari tim hebat. _Entah itu benar-benar pujian atau ucapan lain untuk '_terima kasih sudah membuat timku hancur lebur_', Satsuki tidak tahu. Maka gadis itu memilih tersenyum sebagai jawabannya dan mengutarakan pertanyaannya yang lain.

"Jadi Ogiwara-_kun _setelah lulus SMP pindah ke Iwafune?"

"Hmm, tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga, sih. Aku sempat berpindah-pindah beberapa tempat sebelumnya, bahkan sebelum kelulusan SMP aku juga sudah pindah, tuntutan pekerjaan orang tua. Tapi _toh_ aku tidak ada masalah dengan ini, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain itu menyenangkan. Bisa bertemu banyak tempat, banyak budaya,banyak orang dan banyak karakter yang berbeda-beda, yang menyenangkan juga yang menyebalkan sampai menyedihkan."

Satsuki tertohok,

"Terdengar menyenangkan ya, Ogiwara-_kun_!"

"Begitulah, jadi kau juga sedang mencoba gaya hidup _nomaden, _Momoi-_san_?"

Satsuki menggeleng, kemudian menceritakan alasannya kenapa bisa sampai ke Iwafune. Mereka terus bercerita sepanjang perjalanan, tentang banyak hal, kebanyakan tentang kehidupan sehari-hari dan tentang sekolah. Rumah Ogiwara ternyata masih satu komplek dengan Satsuki. Sebuah kebetulan lain dan Satsuki tidak merasa harus menyesal dengan itu.

Perjalanan mereka terasa damai sampai kemudian Satsuki berteriak senang ketika sampai di lapangan basket di kompleks mereka,

"Tempat ini luuuuaaarrrrr biasaaa, Ogiwara-_kun_! Udaranya bersih, masih sepi, tidak banyak asap dan bagian terhebat adalah, iniiiii! Lapangan basket ini luar biasa bagiku, mirip dengan yang ada di dekat rumahku yang di Tokyo. Aku sering menemani Dai-_chan _berlatih di sana! Sekarang mungkin kau yang akan kutemani di sini, tawaran bagus bukan, Ogiwara-_kun_?"

Ogiwara diam, hanya tersenyum namun senyumnya tak mencapai matanya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengacak rambutnya, lalu senyumnya melebar,

"Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali, Momoi-_san_! Tapi sayangnya aku sudah tidak main basket lagi, hehehe."

Ogiwara tertawa, hambar dan pecah. Bayangnya retak begitu saja.

Saat itu, Satsuki seperti melihat Aomine-_kun_ dalam sosok yang lain.

.

.

Langit sudah kelam ketika Satsuki membuka jendela kamarnya. Menemukan dirinya kembali menutup jendela karena angin yang bertiup menawarkan dingin yang terlalu menggigit. Gadis itu kembali ke mejanya, membuat pola tak tentu di kertas kosong di hadapannya. Pikirannya pergi jauh, terasa penuh tapi juga kosong.

Di Tokyo, jam sembilan malam Satsuki masih biasa berada di luar. Tidak perlu khawatir karena Daiki pasti selalu menemani. Tapi Iwafune bukan Tokyo, tempat ini sepi dari hingar bingar, anginnya terlampau dingin dan lagipula tidak ada Daiki yang bisa menemaninya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Daiki, hari ini Satsuki belum menghubungi Daiki sama sekali. Sejak sore tadi Satsuki terlalu banyak berpikir tentang Ogiwara, Ogiwara dan Ogiwara. Fakta bahwa Ogiwara tidak lagi bermain basket, mau tidak mau membuatnya harus kembali mengingat masa-masa paling suram yang dia alami di Teikou. Padahal setahu Satsuki pemuda itu memiliki bakat yang patut dikembangkan, bukan tidak mungkin absennya Ogiwara dari dunia perbasketan selama ini karena kekalahan mutlak di final Interhigh waktu itu.

Kalau memang benar begitu Satsuki tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak merasa bersalah. Setegar apapun Satsuki, tetap saja ada sisi kerapuhan dalam dirinya. Salah satunya adalah jika hal itu mengenai teman-temannya di Teikou dulu. Walaupun Satsuki tidak turut langsung andil dalam pertandingan, tapi tetap saja Satsuki merasa ikut bagian dalam hal ini. Seharusnya Satsuki bisa, paling tidak, mencegah mereka untuk tidak mempermainkan permainan lawan, seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh Kuroko.

Seharusnya, ya, seharusnya.

Satsuki menggeram kesal, coretannya di kertas semakin tidak beraturan. Gadis itu hampir menangis ketika memori masa akhirnya di Teikou kembali berkelebatan di kepalanya. Lelah dengan rasa menyesal yang mengunjunginya, Satsuki meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas buku. Menekan _dial speed _nomor satu, sambil menggigit bibir kuat-kuat Satsuki mendengar nada tunggu di telinganya menggaung. Tidak sampai hitungan menit sambungan di sana terangkat,

"Dai-_chan, _apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Dan air matanya mulai meleleh.

.

.

**[part 7, end]**

Niat awal mau bikin tadi siang tapi saya dibikin lelaccchhhh gara-gara 3rd CD Drama-nya Kurobasu. Ya Tuhaaaannnnn itu surga OTP bangeeetttt! Hshshshshshs, kelimpungan ngakak bahagia gara2 itu wwww _gomen_ numpang nge-_rambling_ o/

Hai semuanya, saya kembali dengan tokoh baru, yeay! Mungkin kalo yang belum baca manga-nya belum tahu siapa itu **Ogiwara Shigehiro**. Jadi saya jelaskan sedikit soal si Ogiwara ini, _beware_ yah karena ini bakalan jadi spoiler kalo emang belum baca manga-nya hshshshs Ogiwara adalah teman baik Kuroko waktu SD. Dia juga yang ngenalin Kuroko sama basket untuk pertama kalinya. Waktu SMP di final Interhigh, Meikou (sekolahnya Ogiwara) tanding lawan Teikou. Sayangnya Kuroko gak bisa ikut main waktu itu, akibatnya pertandingan berakhir tragis dengan skor 110-10 (anak-anak Kisedai sengaja bikin jarak skor segitu, tembakan terakhir Meikou dicetak bunuh diri sama Murasakibara). Sehabis itu Ogiwara belum diceritain lagi lebih lanjut, dia pindah sekolah dan ninggalin _handband_ buat Kuroko (_handband_ yang selalu dipake Kuroko itu dari Ogiwara, lho).

Yaps, itu aja sekilas tentang Ogiwara ya ;)

Dan kenapa saya pilih pake Ogiwara di sini, karena sampai sekarang kisah Kuroko-Ogiwara itu menurut saya masih nggantung (?) lol. Maksudnya, nasib akhirnya belum jelas dan kemungkinan dia emang gak main basket lagi. Berharap semoga mbang Fuji bikin arc sendiri buat Ogiwara kaya Kise-Haizaki wwwww. Ya gak harus di _match_ tapi bisa lah ya ditongolin gitu /bahasanya. Sengaja gak pake OC karena sebenernya tokoh-tokoh minor di Kurobasu itu melimpah, apalagi yang cowok hahahaha. Sempet kepikiran buat masukin Nijimura aja, tapi…..saya rasa Nijimura punya peran yang lebih pas /apaan.

Yaps, sekian aja untuk chapter ini, hihi. _Gomen_ kebanyakan ngoceh/nak.

Nah, let _me know your opinion about this chapter, guys?_

_See ya next chapter ! :D_

**Story only= 990words**

**170414, hometown.**

**allihyun**


	8. Chapter 8

_Journey; perjalanan._

.

.

**allihyun** presents

**Journey**

Daiki/Satsuki Fanfiction

_**Semacam Fanon (maybe). Ficlet. OOC (maybe). Spoiler for those who haven't read manga until chapter 204. Using given name 'cause its sounds cute :3**_

**Kuroko no Basuke **( c ) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**5 cm per second **( c ) **Makoto Shinkai & Yukiko Seike**

**Journey **( c )** allihyun**

No profit gained from this fanfiction.

.

.

**Dai/Suki : Journey [part 8]**

Daiki tahu, berpikir secara rasional bukanlah hal yang paling bisa diandalkan dalam dirinya. Bahkan kemampuan atletiknya yang luar biasa pun menolak untuk dinalarkan dalam batasan normal. Hampir semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya terjadi di luar daya kendalinya.

Namun, untuk sekali ini saja Daiki berharap benar-benar bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Daiki harus, dengan segenap tekad yang dia miliki, menahan dirinya untuk tidak nekat menembus batas jarak yang terlampau jauh yang membentang antara dirinya dan Satsuki berada.

Semua ini berawal dari telepon Satsuki malam ini. Gadis itu menangis pada panggilan pertama, menggantikan kata 'halo' dengan 'Dai-_chan, _apa yang harus kulakukan?'. Kalimat-kalimat lain kemudian saling bersusulan keluar dari bibir Satsuki tanpa sempat Daiki merespon.

Hari ini hari pertama Satsuki sekolah setelah seminggu sebelumnya Satsuki memang sengaja meluangkan waktunya untuk membantu keperluan Ayahnya selama masa awal pengobatan. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan dengan tawa sebagai corak cerita Satsuki. Tapi justru gadis itu menghiasinya dengan air mata. Katanya, Satsuki bertemu dengan teman lama Kuroko di sana. Namanya Ogiwara dan dialah alasan utama pembangkit kenangan masa lalu di Teikou yang membuat Satsuki diliputi penyesalan yang berada di luar kuasanya.

Daiki tidak ingat siapa itu Ogiwara dan hubungan macam apa yang dia jalin di masa lalu dengan Kuroko. Fakta bahwa orang bernama Ogiwara ini sudah (secara tidak langsung) membuat Satsuki menangis membuat Daiki memberi penilaian minus pada pemuda itu. Hanya dengan kehadirannya saja sudah membuat Satsuki seperti ini. Padahal ini baru hari pertama, bagaimana nanti untuk hari kedua, ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya? Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Banyak hal yang mungkin bisa terjadi dan Daiki tidak bisa memprediksi.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Pertanyaan itu harus kembali berpulang pada Daiki. Apa yang harus Daiki lakukan? Jangankan menjawab pertanyaan Satsuki, bahkan Daiki tidak bisa menemukan cara yang tepat untuk bersikap. Mendengar isakan Satsuki adalah masalah tersendiri baginya. Bukan keahliannya menghadapi tangisan seorang gadis, apalagi gadis ini Satsuki, yang biasanya tegar, selalu berisik, selalu galak dan berani menatapnya balik dengan tatapan menantang. Tapi kali ini Satsuki benar-benar menangis, di tempat yang tak terjangkau. Daiki merasa kacau.

Salahkah Daiki jika kini dia justru merasa marah?

"Jauhi dia Satsuki!"

"_Na-nani_?"

"Kaudengar aku, jauhi dia. Ini demi kebaikanmu, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan merasa bersalah karena satu hal yang kau sendiri tidak sengaja membuatnya. Lagipula, kekalahannya dari Teikou sudah menjadi masa lalu. Dia kalah, itu faktanya. Kalau dia tidak bisa menerimanya, itu bukan urusanmu. Kalau dia memang benar-benar menyukai basket seperti yang kaubilang, dia akan bermain basket dengan sendirinya nanti, sesuai keinginannya."

Satsuki diam, masih ada isakan di ujung sana,

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, berhentilah terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain, Satsuki."

"DAI-_CHAN NO AHO_!"

"_Na-nan—"_

"Kaupikir gara-gara siapa dia jadi seperti sekarang? Kaupikir kekalahan waktu itu bisa diterima sebatas kalimat Teikou menang dan Meikou kalah, begitu saja? Fakta bahwa Meikou kalah dengan skor telak dari Teikou itu memang benar Dai-_chan, _tapi kau melewatkan fakta _bagaimana _Meikou kalah. Bagi seseorang yang juga mencintai basket kupikir kau seharusnya tahu hal itu dengan lebih baik, Dai-_chan_!"

"Aku dan dia berbeda, Satsuki. Jangan pernah mencoba mensejajarkan dua hal yang jelas tidak akan pernah berimbang,"

"Kau memang tidak sama dengan Ogiwara-_kun, _Dai-_chan_, kalian tidak sama. Kau selalu menang karena kau bisa, Ogiwara-_kun _berusaha menang selagi dia masih bisa. Kau punya bakat natural untuk basket, Ogiwara-_kun _punya usaha dan tekad demi basket. Kau terlalu kenyang dengan kemenangan, Ogiwara-_kun _haus akan kemenangan. Tapi kalian berdua sama-sama melakukannya demi dan untuk basket."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kaukatakan, Satsuki?"

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, kalian mungkin saja berbeda dalam beberapa hal, tapi kalian sama-sama tenggelam dalam basket."

"Oi—"

"Seharusnya kau mengerti, Dai-_chan_!"

"O-oi, Satsuki! De—"

"—tapi ternyata aku salah, Dai-_chan _memang belum berubah. Masih saja bodoh, masih saja tidak peka, menyebalkan!"

"Hhe? Satsuki de—"

"DAI-_CHAN NO GANGURO_!"

Dan sambungan telepon kemudian terputus sepihak.

.

.

Daiki membuka kaleng _coke-_nya yang kedua sembari menunggu Kuroko di teras mini market di dekat rumah pemuda bersurai_ baby-blue_ itu. Setelah sambungan telepon tadi diputus sepihak oleh Satsuki, panggilan masuknya di-_reject _berkali-kali, pesan darinya diabaikan sama sekali, hingga akhirnya ponsel Satsuki benar-benar mati. Daiki yang kelimpungan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kuroko.

Awalnya Daiki mencoba untuk mengabaikan saja dan sudah berusaha menenggelamkan diri dalam tumpukan majalah Horikita Mai kesayangannya. Tapi yang terjadi kemudian adalah semua wajah Horikita Mai berubah menjadi Momoi Satsuki. Bahkan gambar Horikita Mai seakan-akan bisa meneriakinya 'Dai-_chan no aho! _Dai-_chan no aho!_'. Kepala Daiki terasa berputar. Mau tidur tapi telinga Daiki seperti terus-terusan mendengar Satsuki yang mengatainya '_Ganguro_'. Beruntung Daiki masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengejar kereta malam ke Iwafune, itu pun jika ada. Tapi pikiran Daiki juga tidak terlalu jernih untuk sekedar bersikap tenang. Lagipula, tenang sama sekali tidak identik dengan dirinya.

Akhirnya Daiki menghubungi Kuroko dan untungnya pemuda itu masih terjaga.

"Aomine-_kun, _maaf menunggu lama,"

Seperti biasa, Kuroko selalu datang dengan cara biasa namun _tak biasa_. Meskipun bukan pertama kalinya bagi Daiki, tapi tetap saja hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya tersedak. Apalagi pikiran Daiki saat ini sedang tidak menetap pada satu tempat.

"Tetsu! Kaubilang dulu kalau mau muncul!"

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, Aomine-_kun._"

Daiki masih sibuk membersihkan _sweater_ birunya yang sedikit terkena tumpahan _coke_ tadi.

"Jadi Aomine-_kun, _apa yang ingin Aomine-_kun _sampaikan?"

Memandang Tetsu sejenak, Daiki kemudian menceritakan apa saja yang tadi didengarnya dari Satsuki. Tentang Ogiwara, tentang rasa menyesal yang menghantui Satsuki juga tentang kekesalannya pada Satsuki yang selalu mengirikan perasaannya sendiri demi orang lain. Sesungguhnya, rasa kesalnya hanyalah bentuk rasa khawatir yang lain untuk Satsuki, kalau bisa dibilang begitu.

Selesai bercerita Daiki melihat ada yang berubah dari Kuroko. Daiki bisa melihat ada keterkejutan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi di wajah Kuroko yang biasanya selalu menampilkan ekspresi datar itu. Kedua tangan Kuroko bahkan mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Tetsu, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maaf Aomine-_kun, _tadi kaubilang Momoi-_san _bertemu dengan Ogiwara-_kun_?"

"Hm, iya. Satsuki bilang dia teman lamamu, Tetsu?"

Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang benar, Daiki melihat kepalan tangan Kuroko mengerat. Bahkan kini pemuda itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ogiwara-_kun _adalah temanku, Aomine-_kun._"

"Ooh, jadi—"

"Teman yang tidak bisa kupenuhi janjinya."

"Eh?"

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya, membuat ekspresi yang mengundang pertanyaan lain di kepala Daiki. Angin dingin bertiup semilir di sekeliling mereka.

"Dia adalah teman yang pergi tanpa sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Aomine-_kun._"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Daiki merasa keputusannya untuk menemui Kuroko saat ini_ sedikit_ salah.

.

.

**[part 8, end]**

Semakin ke sini chapter-nya makin menguras tenaga /hoshhoshhosh. Mungkin, karena saya kebiasaan bikin _fluff-conflictless_ jadi kalau bikin yang nge-_hurt _cukup susah huhuhu /nanges.

Semoga chapter ini dapet _feel_-nya, ya? ;)

Seperti biasa_, let me know your opinion about this chapter guys ;)_

**Story only= 999words**

**180414, hometown.**

**allihyun**


End file.
